Be Killed or Get Laid
by newvagabond
Summary: Starscream/Knockout. Tactile, kinky circuitry tinkering, uuh... Breakdown's there too. xD Just a fun lil one. Sequel to Don't Knock It 'Til You've Tried It which is a sequel to Sleepover.


**A/N: Starscream/Knockout. Tactile, kinky circuitry tinkering**, uuh...** Breakdown's** there too. xD Just a fun lil one.

"The metal-on-metal scrape sent a few sparks and the grounder stared confused. He was either about to be killed or get laid. "

Sequel to Don't Knock It 'Til You've Tried It which is a sequel of Sleepover.

* * *

"You should try it sometime, Breakdo—_ow_! Be careful!"

Knockout flailed on the medical berth. He'd called Breakdown to the medbay immediately after his plug buddy had scurried off to Megatron and promised some high grade energon in exchange for his assistance. He simply could not go about his day covered in dents and gray paint transfers. Though it was nice to trace over them and recall Starscream's, well, _screaming_.

Breakdown groaned and glared, holding Knockout's leg. How did he get dents on his_ legs? _

"Try Starscream?" he asked, then more gently this time worked on popping a dent out of the metal.

Knockout squirmed with a tight mouthplate. "What? No, carwashes! Well him too." The red 'con examined his paint sadly. "I just got waxed yesterday... Slagger is a scraplet in the berth. Leaves all kinds of marks."

"I noticed."

"And the way his vocalizer shorted..."

"Uh-huh."

"And then he was out cold!"

"Alright, I get it!"

Oh? Knockout smirked wide. "Not jealous, are we?"

To be honest, Breakdown was just sick of always having to fix him up after every frag. Would it kill the mech to be gentle? Yeah, Breakdown of all mechs thought that.

"Tch," the larger mech spat, letting go of the leg harshly and turning towards the tray to grab a buffer. He tested it a few times. "What happens when Lord Megatron finds out?"

Knockout looked at his claws passively and snorted unafraid. "Finds out what, that I've been swapping codes with his Commander in Heels?" He adjusted so that Breakdown could use the buffer on his chest armor. Aw, what a good friend.

"Starscream's gotta be mad though, right? About the vocalizer," Breakdown clarified.

Knockout laughed a little. "Oh, he was going to vaporize me. I'd be surprised if he didn't just —"

A loud crash outside the medbay door made both 'cons jump. A shrill voice growled. The door swooshed open and Starscream slammed a curled fist against the control, forcing it to reclose loudly behind him.

They stared. Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding.

Starscream was livid. Pedes spread, talons curled, wings straight. They could feel his energy field from there. But when he locked burning optics onto Knockout, his mouth turned up into a broad smirk that didn't bode well for the grounder.

"Starscream!" Knockout said in surprise, scrambling off of the berth. Oh, shit. "I thought you had work to do with Soundwave?"

Vocalizer still blown, Starscream merely kept smiling, showing denta now and swiftly on his pedes stalked towards Knockout. Having height on him made it easy to grab him by the shoulder and push him to fall backwards onto the berth. He raised a glimmering claw.

"No, no, don't scratch!"

Before Breakdown could so much as transform his servo into a weapon, Starscream was pointing a missile at him. The bulky Decepticon stopped and lowered his arm, and Knockout looked at him with an open mouth.

"Starscream, there's no need for—ow, stop! Ow!"

Curls of paint came off under those beautifully tapered fingers and Knockout kicked his pedes uselessly. He'd endured a similar punishment before, but this was clearly personal. An angry commander was never good. An angry commander you'd just screwed last night? Even worse.

And Starscream was emitting a faint crackle of static.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch?!" Knockout finally yelled at Breakdown.

Breakdown threw his servos up. "I'm not getting blasted! This is your problem!"

"Oh, you are such a piece of scrap, I hope that glitch gave you a virus!"

"Me, get a virus? I'm not the one playing how-many-cables-can-I-fit-in-my-mouth-at-once with Vehicons every other night!"

Starscream dug his claws hard into Knockout's waist and snapped his wings audibly. "_Enough_," he ground out, obviously still pained by speaking. He grimaced as light jumped from his throat.

Knockout shifted under the agitated Seeker cautiously. "I can have another look if you like," he offered, bullshit concern, giving Breakdown a wide-eyed holy fuck look for a mere second. "But you need to give it time to heal, like I said."

Neither of them were sure if Starscream was even listening because he was grinning again, and scratched a claw underneath Knockout's crimson chassis. The metal-on-metal scrape sent a few sparks and the grounder stared confused. He was either about to be killed or get laid.

Starscream flipped him over on his front with a clang.

"_My. Turn_."

Laid it was, then. But still, Starscream was fucking _pissed _and Knockout wanted to cry for his plating. And Breakdown was just staring and standing with his servos half-raised like he was of two processors about running or watching. Or joining.

Knockout gave a nervous laugh. "Ah, Starscream, maybe we could... get some high-grade, go back to my room...?"

The aerial chuckled in static and practically wrenched backstrut plating aside without pausing even a nano-klik. Long talons slipped under and tugged hard on an energon line. Knockout's systems recognized the touch and sent a wash of energy to the line as a defense, shooting heat all over the mech's body. Despite his best efforts, Knockout couldn't hold back a groan as the warmth dissipated and sent residual tingles into every inch of his sensornet.

Wow. Bent over the berth like that, aft up, with Starscream manipulating his delicate inner workings... Frag. Breakdown's fans kicked on noisily and Starscream glanced at him with amused optics.

So watching it was, then. Starscream wasn't about to stop him. Having an audience would make things more interesting. Not only would he get his revenge, but the idea of manipulating Knockout into nothing more than a mewling frag toy in front of his best friend was a hilarious idea.

And though Knockout was always down for a frag, he feared for his aft right now. It was clear he wasn't coming out of this clean.

Starscream licked his plate and peered down into the forceful gap in plating he'd created. Under the colorful wiring and further down than the cable, he could feel a circuit board. Eyes flashing ominously, he further spaced the plating (ignoring Knockout's complaints) to fit two claws in. He teased a yellow and blue set of wires first, lightly straining them until Knockout huffed. Then his curiosity got the better of him and he stretched those fingers to stroke the green little board.

Knockout stilled, uncertain. Even for him, this was kinky. That was very delicate circuitry there. The damage could screw up his coordination or confuse his systems. Fixing circuit boards was hell. They were small.

He was about to protest when the silver jet circled a claw ungently around a crystal oscillator. This time the red 'con practically lit up, arching against the berth in a deep curve. Starscream didn't let up and tapped mercilessly over a few connectors. To his great humiliation, this made Knockout yelp and scramble his claws on the berth.

Breakdown engine spluttered loudly and his mouth hung open.

Knockout was panting already and felt Starscream's chassis against his own. He pushed back against it eagerly, despite his apprehension.

The Seeker gave a little hum like saying ah-ah, nope, and trapped a capacitor between claw-tips. Pausing to keep his gaze on his subject, he chuckled before applying pressure on the tiny nodule in a sharp squeeze.

Knockout couldn't even yelp this time; it was something like a whine. And perhaps the sound of something breaking inside of him. His engine vibrated hard which only made things worse and he just _writhed_.

Starscream slipped his fingers out from the sensitive insides and grinned down as the grounder tried to regain himself. Both of them were crackling and it wasn't surprising to find that Breakdown was touching his own chassis.

Stepping back, the aerial's wings did an excited twitchy-twitch and he watched with delight as Knockout turned his helm in confusion.

"Ah, you're not... done, are you?"

Starscream just kept smiling and held servos behind his back innocently. Knockout glanced at Breakdown, then back at the Seeker. Oh, no. He knew what that look was. No. He was not about to beg. That was so not cool. But scrap, he'd never felt anything like that and he was so charged and fuck, Starscream was undeniably hot when he was angry... No wonder Megatron kept him around.

He let his helm thunk against the berth in defeat. Slag it. He was going to hate himself for this later.

"Ah, Starscream, would you..." Knockout started, pressing his mouthplate in a grimace.

The aerial perked up and looked smugly at Breakdown and he wasn't sure but he thought the Seeker had winked at him. Turning back to the red Decepticon, Starscream tapped his foot in waiting.

Knockout ground his denta. "Would you...?" His vocalizer was way turned down and he knew it.

Starscream cocked his helm.

"Keeptouchingme."

The aerial put a servo to his audio receptor. Hmm? Didn't quite catch that.

Breakdown even growled. "Just say it!" Oh! Someone really did like to watch.

Knockout practically had steam puffing from his vents and he slammed a fist down on the berth. "Keep touching me!"

Starscream shook with distorted laughter, and locked servos onto Knockout's aft hard. As he leaned flush over the other mech, a deep growl sounded from his chest and he bit at a defenseless audial.

Knockout was ready to explode. Just the mere contact at his backside caused a ripple in his sensornet. "Oh, come on! Just frag me already!" he shouted.

This was the only time Starscream would tolerate the lower-ranking Decepticon ordering him around. Oh, he'd make it worthwhile.

Not able to stand any more delays (honestly none of them were), Starscream shifted his wings back for balance and didn't even bother plugging in. He wanted to fuck Knockout raw. Make him pay.

Breakdown was again rendered speechless by the sight before him. Knockout had indeed been reduced to a frag toy, yelling and moaning and holding onto the berth like he thought it would save his spark. And Starscream just growled and hissed, an animal, a scraplet, keeping a brutal grind that would likely leave them sore for cycles. The friction sent white-hot crawls up their sensornets. And it was anything but quiet.

Starscream heard Breakdown's excited groan, and took a moment to appreciate that he was self-servicing. Overload imminent, it would seem. Just from watching? He caught the large mech's gaze and nodded towards Knockout, like saying _watch this. _

He wanted to give their guest a finale to haunt the processor.

Still grinding, still making Knockout mewl, he forced his claws back into that little space again. He found the circuit board, and with a hard ex-vent of excitement, dragged a claw across it hard enough to send sparks flying. Knockout choked in a gasp and his systems redlined, screaming at him, sending energy rushing in response to the little board being assaulted. Limbs extended, plating shifted, engine roared, and the pretty red grounder hit overload like he'd crashed into it at 100MPH. Energy whipped from his plating like it was going to catch everything on fire. Fluid reserves flushed optics.

Starscream wasn't far behind and hissed his system overload, pedes shifting and trying to keep him standing through the ache in his protoform. Both mechs slumped over the berth.

No one spoke. The only sounds were overworked fans and exhausted ventilations. Knockout stared at nothing, by all appearances having blown out his processor. It would be wise to make sure he wasn't experiencing any hard drive failures, especially with a response like that, but Starscream couldn't be bothered. He pulled back, energy field a fuzzy mess of overload and accomplishment.

Breakdown was sort of half-standing, cable out and crackling, dazed. Starscream's receptors noted his ozone discharge, and his optics burned with delight. Something rose within him and he yanked the large Decepticon down to bite his faceplate. Breakdown swayed in surprise.

With a little ridge quirk that might've been an invitation for later, Starscream left the room and had no fucks to give if anyone saw the red paint transfers all over his chassis.


End file.
